Memories of a Swallowtail
by ReiAyane
Summary: Rei's grandfather has past away and now she has been stripped of everything that she's ever known. The senshi have turned their backs on her for an unknown reason and her new butler acts more like a father than a servant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting Tea 

Violet eyes watched as a cherry wood casket was slowly lowered into the ground. The early morning sun's rays gleamed across the smooth wood. The gold trimming around the casket stood out against the dark brown of the newly dug up soil. Her grandfather was in that casket…and she was the _only _mourner. Her grandfather, the only man that had ever cared about her had just died and no one had thought to come see her. Not Usagi, not Minako, not one of the senshi that she fought along side had even acknowledged her grandfather passing even though she had called them all. She could understand Ami and Hotaru not being here for her, they had already given her their condolences from America. But the others, why weren't they here? She felt lonely. She had always been alone, just never lonely. Yet now alone at the funeral for her grandfather she could feel waves and waves of anger and hurt pulsing through her veins. They had no right to do this to her.

"Miss Hino, are you ready to leave?"

Her raven colored hair shone violet in the sun as she twirled around. Her eyes bore into the soft green eyes of her driver. She looked past him for a moment to look at the clean black limo parked a few feet away. Through the dark green tinted windows she could make out the outline of her father. Bastard couldn't even get out of the car to attend his father-in-law's burial. Hurt and shame fell on her; hurt because her grandfather was gone and shame because she couldn't give him the kind of burial he deserved.

Walking slowly towards the car, she inwardly dreaded her new role in life. She was no longer just Rei Hino, a priestess. Now she was Rei Hino, the governor's daughter. Political issues and fawning reporters would soon rushing at her in waves. Her silent private life would be no more. Thankfully, she had managed to convince her father to let her continue to maintain the temple. Rei didn't know what she'd do if she had lost that too.

"Hurry up, Rei. I have a meeting."

Rei looked up to she her father's slightly annoyed face poking out the window. For a moment she wanted to hit him. His face was like one of her archery targets, and she wanted to make a bulls-eye. However her anger deflated as she watched the gravediggers cover the grave out of the corner of her eye. What did it matter anymore if she was strong enough to fight her father? Nothing, since she wasn't strong enough to save her grandfather. Muttering her last incantation, her final blessing for his grave, she stepped into the car and allowed her father to take her away from all that she's ever known.

A year later… 

White heels clicked loudly on the gray marble flooring of the manor. A beautiful sixteen-year-old girl walked through the manor in a refined manner. She was dress elegantly in a knee-length white pleated skirt, a light weighted red cashmere long-sleeved shirt, a silver watch on her left hand, and her dark hair pulled into pigtails at either side of her head. Her violet eyes were determined as she strode through a walnut door that said specifically 'do not disturb'. Yet the girl walked into the study and right up to the man reclining in the desk chair without so much as flinching for her rudeness.

"How dare you?" She asked. Her voice was calm yet her eyes were flashing with red flames.

Her father gave her a lazy expression as he looked up at her. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the various bottles of liquor around his office; disgusted she turned around and walked out of his office. Angrily she walked outside and gave a tired sigh as the cool summer breeze caressed her face.

"Miss Hino?"

Rei turned to stare back into those blue green eyes that she had first seen a year ago. Thomas, he had helped her a lot over the year.

"Yes, Thomas?" She asked tossing the old man a grateful smile. She did not want to slip back into the depression that she had a little less than a year ago.

The old man's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps you would like to take a ride?"

Rei raised an eyebrow as she followed him to the garage. As they walked she looked at the black iron gate that separated them from the world. She would have gladly said that the gate was what kept the senshi from returning her calls yet she knew it wasn't. She just wished that she knew what was…

"Here you are, Swallowtail." Thomas stated as he walked into the garage.

Rei smiled at the use of his nickname for her. Walking in behind him she allowed her eyes to roam free. Gleaming, expensive cars in every color were lined against all sides the garage. Glass cabinets were bolted to the white wall above a glass desk that belonged to the mechanic, Jamie. Silver granite floors along with the white walls gave the room a sleek look. Which is why the hot pepper red motorcycle stood out boldly from its position in the middle of the room. Rei's eyes glazed over at the thought of riding the bike.

"Like it, sweetheart?"

Rei turned to see an extremely smug looking Jamie walking towards her. She ran over and gave him a hug, making sure to smooth down his naturally messy dark green hair.

"Quit it, Rei." He muttered in mock anger as he began to run his fingers through his hair to make it messy again.

Rei smiled at him totally unfazed that his golden eyes were glaring at her. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to her, since he had practically adopted her as his little sister. She poked him playfully in the stomach ignoring the fact that his gloved hands were waving around a wrench threateningly.

"Is that bike for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't wreck it Rei." He ordered as he gave her a stern look.

"I won't." Rei replied sweetly as she lovingly patted Jamie on the back. She watched as he rolled his eyes before walking off to work on a black Lexus.

"Here, Swallowtail."

Rei turned to accept the package that Thomas handed her. Opening the medium sized box she carefully took out a pair of red leather gloves and boots along with a red biker helmet. After hugging Thomas she pulled on the accessories and did a little twirl.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like an apple."

"Beautiful."

Rei stuck her tongue out at Jamie as she mounted the bike. Turning it on she revved it up for a bit then she nodded to Thomas, her nod telling him that he could now open the door. As soon as the door was open she sped outside.

Thomas eyes shimmered as he watched her leave.

"Be careful…Swallowtail."

**Plaza Park**

Tea could not believe this. She had only been walking in the park for half of an hour when these four guys started to follow her. At first she had tried to ignore them, but that was kind of hard to do when they were yelling cat calls at her. On top of that she couldn't seem to find anyone else at all in the park. For goodness sake it was only three o' clock! Speeding up her jog to a full-blown run she almost started to cry when she heard their footsteps pounding on the gravel after her. She was a good person, so why was this happening to her? Tears slipped out of her eyes which in turn caused her vision to blur. She ran blindly until an arm suddenly shot out in front of her. Tea halted and heard the other footsteps behind her stop. Clearing her eyes of her tears she was surprised to see a girls her age glaring at the guys that had been chasing her.

"Clear off." The girl growled as she took a defensive position in front of Tea.

One of the thugs stepped forward. "Why should we?"

Tea grasped as one of the thugs threw a punch with his right hand at the girl; the girl easily caught it with her left hand however. Using his hand to maintain balance the girl brought up her right leg up and kicked the guy twice, once under his armpit and again in his neck. As she kicked his neck she let his hand go so that the force of her kick sent him flying a few feet away. The girl then turned her burning glaze to the remaining three.

"Any others?"

Tea watched as the other men picked up their friend and ran off. The girl turned around to face Tea, which in turn allowed Tea to realize just who she had run into.

"You're Rei Hino, the governor's daughter." Tea grasped.

"Never mind me, are you okay?" Rei asked, her violet eyes searching for any marks or bruises.

"I'm fine. Thank you. My name's Tea." Tea stated as she shot out her hand to Rei.

Rei shook it as she gave Tea a smile.

"Tea! Tea! Are you okay?"

Both Rei and Tea turned to a nearby patch of trees as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan came rushing into the clearing. The guys looked relieved to see Tea okay yet slightly puzzled to see her with Rei.

"I'm fine, Yugi. Rei saved me." Tea said.

"Oh." Yugi murmured. Joey however had to comment.

"You, a girl, took care of those guys? Miss ya need to stop lying no way a short little some-" Joey taunted before he was cut off by an aggressive kick in the head by Rei.

"Joey…" Tristan muttered as he sadly shook his head she he watched his friend go down.

"I have to go." Rei stated as she brushed off her skirt.

"Wait! Do you want to come with us?" Tea asked.

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To buy some duel cards." Yugi answered as he smiled at her.

Rei frowned. "Duel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than a bunny that is constantly running into walls…**

**People I have returned! And I'm working again on my stories. I have a slight problem with this one though; since I have no clue who I should pair Rei up with, or if I'll add the other scouts. So drop a review and give me some suggestions. Please, or else I'll have to listen to my bunny, who wants to be paired with Rei himself. So, for Rei's sake review!**

**Chapter Two: First Time**

Rei walked next to Tristan as the group made their way down the sidewalk of downtown. Her eyes sparkled brightly as the reflecting rays of the sun off of the many shop windows caught in them. She smiled at the passing shoppers who waved at her recognizing her as the governor's daughter. As they walked she also noticed that many people waved and smiled at Yugi too. Wanting to find out why she softly tugged on Tristan's sleeve to get his attention. Once he looked down at her she knew that she had his attention.

"People seem to look up to Yugi a lot." She said.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, they do. He won the duel competition that Maximillion (sp?) held a while back." For a moment he seemed to be in thought, after a moment he looked at her. "How come you don't know that already? Darn near all of Japan was watching…"

Rei sweat dropped as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. "Ha ha, well I sorta was stuck in another world before I moved to live with my father." She muttered hoping that he would just let the subject drop. She really couldn't tell him that she hadn't had the time to pay attention much to the outside world while she was fighting youmas and saving Usagi.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her and she could tell that he didn't believe her at all, though thankfully he just let the topic drop. Smiling at him she suddenly realized that he reminded her a lot of Makoto and Rei almost instantly felt her mood change as her mind shifted to her friends who weren't really her friends anymore. She was so caught up in her thought she didn't realize that the group had stopped in front of a small house.

"Hey, Rei! We're here." Tea stated as she waved her hand in front of the dazed face of Rei.

Rei jumped a bit as she came out of her thoughts. "Oh." Looking at the shop in front of her she couldn't help but think that the shop looked more like a house then a store. Her eyes took in the large front windows that held display cases that were sporting what looked to be thousands of cards. Walking up to the window closets to her she pressed her face up to the glass and stared at one card that seemed to be calling for her attention. Her purple eyes shone with red sparks as she stared at the flaming monster in the card. The creature was completely engulfed in bright orange-red flames and its body reminded her of the half horse- half human beings. (Ugh, I've forgotten what they're called, but they were in Harry Potter either the first or the second movie. When Harry went into the forest and found Voldemort eating the unicorn and the guy/horse came charging and… I'm shutting up now.)

Her eyes started to glaze over like they did when she was experiencing a trance, when Joey suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the store.

"Come on, if you like the card that much you can buy it. No need to stare at it like a crazy woman." Joey told her obvious to the fact that Rei was preparing to give him another kick in the head.

"Dog, I would let her go, if I were you."

Joey let go of Rei so that he could fully face the person that had dared to call him a dog. Rei on the other hand had become somewhat unbalanced and would have fell if Tristan hadn't helped her stay steady. Once she recovered she turned towards the shop's door to see just whom everyone else was glaring at. Needless to say she was somewhat surprised to see Kiba, who just so happened to be someone her father had recently made a business deal with.

"What do you want Kiba?' Joey growled.

Kiba completely ignored Joey and instead leaned against the doorframe and fixed her cool blue eyes on Rei. For a moment he just looked at her before he finally decided that he had stalled enough.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Hino." He greeted though quite frankly he couldn't have sounded any less friendly.

"Hello." Her greeting was one word though it sounded a lot nicer than his did.

"I've recently spoken with your father and he tells me that you have some," he paused apparently trying to find the words that he should use to proceed. "That you have some, issues with the selling of your late grandfather's property. By the way I'm sorry for your lost." Everyone except for Rei was surprised when Kiba actually sounded as if he was truly sorry about her grandfather's death. Also they were surprised that he even knew about it since they didn't.

Rei was quiet as she thought about what she had said to her father earlier. _"How dare you?" She asked. Her voice was calm yet her eyes were flashing with red flames. Her father gave her a lazy expression as he looked up at her. "What?"_

Looking she realized that Seto was the one who had bought her grandfather's temple. She was about to hug him but realized that her had a reputation to hold up so instead she silently mouthed her thanks and that she would talk to him later. She watched as she gave her a slight nod back.

Turning Kiba fixed the rest of them with a disgusted look. "Well, I have to leave now, don't what to be around you loser any longer than I have to. I'd be careful Rei, the dog has fleas." With that he turned and strolled out of the store ignoring the fact that Joey was angrily glaring with all of his might at his back.

Once Kiba was gone the group turned to look at Rei. Glancing at them she shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"How do you know Kiba?" Yugi asked.

"Well, before I lived with my grandfather I had stayed at an orphanage for awhile and I met Kiba and Mokuba there." Rei answered.

"Why were you in an orphanage, anyway when you have your father?" Tea wondered.

"Ah! Will you look at that? It's really late and if I don't hurry I'll be late. I'll see you guys later and don't forget table number seven!" Rei yelled as she ran out of the shop.

Four faces looked after her completely confused. Just then the shopkeeper decided to make his present known and answered the question that each of them was silently wondering.

"Tonight the governor and Mr. Kiba are going to make an announcement in the Town Square. After the announcement there's going to be some sort of party or performance. You can only go by invitation and I believe the governor's daughter just told you where you will sit." The old man said.

Tea's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! I completely forgot all about it! Come on Yugi we have to go shopping for the perfect clothes!" She yelled as she grabbed Yugi hand and dragged him out of the store.

Tristan and Joey looked at each other for a moment before they walked out of the store shaking their heads, or at least they were about to when Tristan turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Hey, Tristan! Man, what are ya doing?" Joey asked.

"Go on ahead Joey, I'm just going buy some cards." Turning Tristan made sure that Joey had left before he turned and pointed to the card that Rei had been staring at. "I'll buy this deck."

**Okay, second chapter is now done! Don't forget to review, if you do I'll love you forever and ever, I promise!**


End file.
